The present invention relates generally to equipment mounting devices and more particularly to a bracket for securing medical equipment on or near litters carried within a medical vehicle.
Previously existing systems and devices for mounting and securing medical equipment near movable litters within a medical vehicle, such as an ambulance or aeromedical aircraft cabin, have been substantially limited to items such as cargo tie-down straps and makeshift arrangements of tape, rope, cord and the like. As a consequence, the use of emergency medical equipment for the treatment of patients carried on a litter within such a vehicle has been undesirably awkward.
The invention solves or substantially reduces in critical importance problems with existing systems as just described by providing a convenient, lightweight device for safely and effectively mounting medical equipment near a litter within a medical vehicle. The invention comprises an extensible tubular member having on each end thereof a pair of tubular end members sized and disposed to receive the handle ends of a standard (Department of Defense) litter or corresponding handle ends of two such litters tiered within a medical vehicle.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved medical equipment mounting device.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a medical mounting bracket for securing medical equipment on or near a litter carried within a medical vehicle.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as a detailed description of representative embodiments proceeds.